


White Turns Blue

by verybi_verytired



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Underage Drinking, and the mentions/discussions of the past assault aren't either, but please be careful and take care of yourself, no beta we die like men, tell me if i missed anything - i dont think i did though, the attempted rape is not very graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: "When Flash invited Peter to this party, this was the last way he thought the night would end."Please read the tags.





	White Turns Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first square on my Bad Things Happen bingo card!
> 
> Prompt: Childhood Trauma
> 
> Note: the attempted assault isn't very graphic, neither is that discussion about the past assault, but please be careful if you think it might trigger you! Rembmer to take care of yourself!
> 
> I wanted to explore a friendship between Flash and Peter, and I wanted to write something about Skip and then I saw the prompt on my card and a text conversation between Natasha and Peter on [avengersgroupchat](https://avengersgroupchat.tumblr.com/post/182480083343/aunt-natasha-romanoff-peter-parker-requested) tumblr and the idea for this was born!
> 
> The title of this is taken from the title of a Maria Mena album.

When Flash invited Peter to this party, this was the last way he thought the night would end. If you’d have asked him, he’d have said he thought they’d have a couple of drinks and hang out, that maybe he would finally confess to Peter that he had a huge crush on him, and that maybe the night would end with him getting Peter to agree to go on a proper date sometime. What he hadn’t expected was that here, in this _nice_ house in this _nice_ neighbourhood, that something bad would happen to his friend at a shitty high school party, or that said party to involve a bunch of college kids, instead of it just their senior class. Of all the scenarios he’d come up with he definitely hadn’t anticipated that Peter would get something slipped in his drink.

Flash had only left Peter with some of the kids from there class so he could go find a bathroom, completely unaware of the fact that Peter’s cheap beer had been drugged while they had been talking and laughing. He had no reason to assume anything bad would happen. That was why he was so startled when he heard a violent thud against the bathroom wall and a deep, angry, voice while washing his hands. When he turned off the water he realized that he could hear someone crying and the man who had been talking snapped for the other one to shut up.

Flash froze and his heart rate skyrocketed; he had heard about things like this happening at parties but never at one he was at. For the most part, parties he went to were pretty tame since it was usually just a bunch of rich kids who went to a fancy STEM school who barely drank.

Without giving himself a chance to freak out or panic he dropped the hand towel he'd been using and swung open the door. He stepped out and opened his mouth to tell off the asshole who didn’t seem to understand the concept of the word ‘no’. His words, however, died on his lips when he saw Peter’s terrified face looking at him. The man – he was definitely too old to be a teen- who had been talking a moment ago looked at Flash. Flash's eyes jumped between the man's enraged face and his hands. He watched them tighten around the teen’s throat and wrists. Seeing the pale skin darker under the grip and hearing Peter struggle to breath made Flash step forward. As he did the blonde man swore and suddenly let go of both, leaving Peter to drop to the floor. The blond took off down the stairs before Flash could even react, and he swore he heard the front door slam even over the music.

A heart-wrenching sob from Peter was enough to draw Flash’s attention back onto his friend. He blinked down at his friend who was touching his throat and trying to take in a full breath while crying. He ran a shaking hand through his hair, feeling completely useless; he had no idea what he was supposed to do. He looked around and decided that getting out of this house was a good place to start as any, so he crouched in front of the shorter boy, his hands hovering midair for a moment before he offered them to Peter to help him up.

Peter flinched when the hands came into view but relaxed a little when he realized that warm brown skin definitely didn’t belong to Skip. He lifted his head and tried to focus on the teen in front of him, and then took the hands being offered and let Flash pull him up. It took him a good 30 seconds to be able to stand on his own. He felt weak and dizzy from whatever he had been given, but he could already feel the effects lifting; his metabolism was too quick for most drugs to work on him for too long, and that was if they even worked at all.

He let Flash help him down the stairs and out the front door while keeping hold of his hand, mostly for the stability, but also because he trusted the other boy to keep him safe. As they made their way out he could hear the people they passed whispering about how Peter looked, with the red handprint around his throat and rumpled clothes, but no one stepped forward to talk to them. He pressed his face into Flash’s shoulder to hide his tears, but he knew everyone had already seen enough that by the time school started on Monday everyone would be talking what might have happened.

When they got outside and away from all the noise of the house Peter felt a little clearer. He felt more in control of himself now, which was beyond relieving. The cold air helped him sober up a bit more, but it also made him shiver violently; he wasn’t entirely sure if it was all down to the cold, or if it was a result of what had happened inside. Peter jumped a bit when a warm sweater was placed around his shoulders. He pulled it on properly and sighed as he absorbed the leftover body heat from the other boy. He used the extra long sleeves to wipe his face, but it didn't help much.

He let Flash lead him to the edge of the front yard and sit him down on the low stone fence, under the bright streetlight. His spidey-sense, which had been buzzing softly since he got here, had stop tingling after Skip had left. He could only assume that __he__ had been the thing that had been setting it off all night. The last time he had gone to a party with Ned he’d had to deal with random spikes in his danger sense the whole night, so he hadn’t even realized that something was wrong with his drink, or that someone had been watching him, because he thought he was just reacting weirdly to all the drunk teens doing stupid shit around him.

“Should we call the cops or something?”

Peter flinched – he hadn’t even noticed Flash sitting beside him. It took a second for the words to register, and once they had he shook his head violently. “N-no. No cops.” His words were rushed and slightly panicked. He really didn’t want to deal with the police right now. He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his phone with shaking hands. “I-I’ll get someone to pick us up.”

His first instinct had been to call May, but she was on a 'romantic vacation' with Happy. Tony was out of the question too since he was on his fourth attempt at a honeymoon with Pepper. Peter couldn’t bring himself to ruin either of his parental figures vacation; he knew it was stupid, that they would drop whatever they were doing to help him, but just thinking about it made him feel sick and guilty. He was sure they would give him hell for not calling when they found out what happened later, but he couldn’t care less about that right now. Besides, they were all halfway around the world and he needed someone __now__.

He opened his contacts and clicked on Natasha’s name after a second a hesitating. Of all the Avengers, she was the one he felt he could trust most with this, and she was the only he trusted to not tell everyone.

  


**Me** (11:34 pm):

>tasha? u know how u said i could go to u if i need help?

>could really use my spidermom right now

 **Spider-Mom** (11:34 pm):

>Just me or should I bring back up?

 **Me** (11:36 pm):

>just you pls.

>dont tell anyone.

>not even tony.

 **Spider-Mom** (11:36 pm):

>Send me your location.

>I won't tell him unless I have to. What's going on little spider?

  


Peter’s hands shook as he tried to type out the address of the house he was sat in front of. His breathing picked up again when he couldn’t make his fingers work. Just the idea of typing out why he needed her had him panicking more than a little.

Seeing the distressed look on Peter’s face, Flash slowly reached out and took the phone out of his hands. Peter let it happen, grateful that he didn’t have to do this alone. He pulled his borrowed sweater tighter around himself and inhaled deeply, trying to remember his breathing exercises and keep himself grounded. There was cologne on the collar that kind of reminded him something Tony would wear – like it probably had a name he couldn't pronounce and was far too expensive - and it was calming. The scent was overpowering with his heightened senses but that's what he needed right now – something to get rid of the scent of alcohol and sweat and cheap body spray and __him__ that was lingering in his nose.

“Do you want me to tell her what happened or do you want to wait until she gets here?” Flash asked gently, sending their location out. He was almost certain that he had just sent a text to Black Widow, and he was slightly terrified about that fact. He had met her once while working on a project with Peter in Peters personal lab space after he’d pulled his head out of his ass and became friends with Peter. He’d only seen them interact for a few quick moments, but it had been pretty clear to him that she loved him like her own kid.

Peter let out a shaky breath and put his head on his knees. “T-tell her that I need her but... d-don’t tell her everything? She’ll go after Ski-” his voice broke on the name, but he recovered quickly – “She’d go after __hi__ _ _m__ but I-I need her with me right now.”

Flash opened his mouth to say that he wanted to go after the piece of shit himself but thought better of it. The last thing Peter needed right now was to deal with more violence or be left alone, outside, unprotected. From the way the boy was acting in the hallway, and even now, it was pretty obvious that the paler boy had definitely been slipped something, but thankfully he seemed to be coming down pretty quick. It definitely didn’t slip past Flash that Peter knew his attacker either, but he didn’t want to force him to talk right now. He had so many questions, but this definitely wasn’t the time or place for them.

 **Me** (11:41 pm):

>peters having a hard time typing right now. hes been having panic attacks.

 **Spider-Mom** (11:41 pm):

>Who is this?

>What’s going on with my kid?

 **Me** (11:42 pm):

>its flash. im a friend of Peters

>he says hed rather tell you everything himself in person, but something happened at the party. physically he’s ok besides a couple bruises, but hes having a hard time dealing with everything.

 **Spider-Mom** (11:42 pm):

>I’ll be there in less than 20 minutes.

 **Me** (11:43 pm):

>were right outside the house. ill text if something happens.

  


“She’s on her way. She says it should take about 20 minutes.” Flash told Peter, handing him back his phone. He wanted to reach out, to comfort the shaking boy somehow, but he wasn’t sure what would be helpful and what would set him off. “Are you okay?”

Peter shook his head at the question. “I... I didn’t know h-he was out of jail.” Peter whispered brokenly. Squeezing his eyes shut he leaned to the side, resting his head on Flashes shoulder. He was tired and dizzy and he just wanted to go home and scrub his skin until he stopped feeling Skip’s hands all over him. Skip hadn't really touched him much tonight, mostly just his wrists, neck and chest, but he knew exactly what it felt like for those same hands to be all over him.

Flash was sure that if Peter hadn’t been leaning on him, he wouldn’t have been able to hear him, with how quiet he was being. As it was, he kind of wished he hadn’t been able to hear. “You knew him?” Flash prompted, hoping that he wasn’t crossing some invisible line by asking.

Peter nodded. “Skip. He... He was my neighbour; my babysitter for a bit. When I was 12...” He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, trying to keep his breathing somewhat even. “When I was 12 he-he __hurt__ me.” Peter, who at some point had wrapped his arms around one of Flash’s, tightened his grip until Flash was positive he was going to have bruises in the morning. “He was really nice at first, but then he started acting weird? And touching me more often? And one day he started showing me things – like magazines and shit- things he wanted to do with me - to me - and I was too scared to run.” He shut his eyes tight enough to see spots, working to stay in the present. “I told May and B-Ben when they got home. They took me to the hospital and called the cops. He got locked up but I guess he’s out?”

Flash felt sick at just the idea of his friend going through that. He was amazed at the strength that Peter had to go through all the shit he had in his past, he just hoped that what happened tonight, on top of everything else, wouldn’t break him. He gently pried his arm out of Peter grip and quickly, before the teen could think even for a second that Flash was trying to distance himself, pulled his friend into a hug, hoping to comfort him. Thankfully it seemed Peter was okay with the contact – more than okay with it if the crushing grip he had around Flash’s ribs meant anything.

“I’m sorry you went through that,” Flash whispered, cheek resting on top of Peter’s head. He wasn’t exactly sure what to say. “He’s not going to touch you again. Ever.” There wasn’t even a shadow of a doubt in his mind about that. “If who I just texted is who I think I did, you aren’t going to have to worry about him ever again.” He felt a sick amount of pleasure knowing that ‘Skip’ would likely get what he deserved at the hands of an overprotective, highly trained assassin.

Peter felt a wave of relief wash over him just thinking about the idea of Skip not being able to find him or hurt him ever again. He knew that Tasha wouldn’t let this go without going after the man and if she didn’t one of the other people he called family would do it. He tried to feel guilty for thinking like that, for __wanting__ Skip to suffer, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. If he was really worried about what Tasha might do he could have just called the police, but he knew that they wouldn’t do much. Not only was whatever he'd been given already mostly gone and the bruises fading too fast, but Skip had also told him he knew his biggest secret. The last thing he needed was Skip giving his name to someone looking to hurt Spider-Man.

“He’s been stalking me for w-weeks,” He told Flash, face pressed against his chest. The more Peter talked the angrier Flash got -what kind of person does this to a kid? “H-he said he’d been watching me for a while and knew all about me. About me working with Tony, and where I live and go to school. He even knows about my powers. Said he knows how to work around one of them, knows what drugs knock me out – he was kind of right about that, he just didn’t give me enough of it.”

‘ _ _Powers?’__ Flash’s hand froze its comforting circles and his brain stopped for a moment. What the hell was Peter talking about? Sure Flash had entertained the idea of Peter being more than a normal human once or twice – I mean, the guy knows the Avengers personally – but he didn’t _actually_ think the skinny kid he used to tease had powers of some sort. “What powers?” He didn’t realize he said that out loud until Peter sighed into Flash's chest.

“C’mon Flash... I know you know about me being Spider-Man – pretty sure most of our friends know too.” Peter shrugged, oblivious to the look of pure shock on his friends face. “I know I’m not so great at hiding it, especially from people I hang out with a lot. You don’t have to keep pretending you don’t know. I know it must have been kind of disappointing to realize I, of all people, am the hero you looked up to for a while. Especially after tonight. Some hero I am, right? I can’t even protect myself – its no wonder the team doesn’t want me to join them.” The last part was muttered to himself, though Flash did hear it, as Peter added self-doubt and self-pity to the exhausting emotional roller-coaster he had been on all night.

‘ _ _Holy fuck.’__ Flash thought to himself. It made so much sense when he thought about. Now that he knew, he realized that Peter really __was__ kind of shit at keeping his identity a secret. Tony Stark takes up mentoring a superhero at the same time as he’s spotted with a new young intern? The number of times Spider-Man had shown up just after Peter disappeared? And all the trips that their classes had gone on only for Spider-Man to be spotted in nearby that night? Not to mention that twice he had been saved by Spider-Man, who called him by his name both times. The second time Spider-Man had saved him had actually left him shaken enough to make him do a bit of soul searching, which lead him to befriend Peter that Monday when school started up. _‘_ _ _Oh. No wonder he thinks I know...’__

“I could never be disappointed that you’re Spider-Man.” Flash pulled back from Peter as he spoke so he could make sure the teen saw how sincere he was being. It wasn’t a hard decision to play along with Peter’s assumption – when this was all over, and he had time to digest the fact that his favourite hero and crush were the same guy, he would tell him the truth. But for now, it would be easier on Peter if Flash focused on helping him, instead of freaking him out more by telling him he just outed himself for no reason. “Being scared doesn’t make you weak. Freezing or breaking down doesn’t mean your weak. You’ve gone through so much shit and you still smile, still go to school and you’re so nice to everyone, especially your friends and you save people... There’s nothing weak about you.”

Was that too cheesy? Flash felt like it might be a bit – kind of felt like he was quoting some shitty young adult novel or something – but he honestly meant it. Peter apparently didn’t think it sounded too bad since he was smiling for the first time since everything happened. It wasn’t his usual blinding smile, but it was still better than nothing.

Peter leaned in and hugged Flash again, pressing his cold nose into the teen's warm neck. He felt a little lighter now, less like he was falling apart at the seems. He by no means felt ‘okay’ - he was still on edge and he wanted to shower until he finally felt clean and then sleep forever – but he felt like he could breathe and just let Flash, and Tasha when she got there, take care of him.

Flash had barely gotten a chance to return the hug when he noticed a sleek, black, car pulling up. Peter’s head popped up, eyes wide. The door swung open and before Flash got a proper look at the woman that had gotten out, Peter was already throwing himself into her arms.

Flash stood awkwardly while Black Widow herself hugged Peter, petting his hair softly as she talked to him in what sounded like Russian. He wasn't even shocked to hear Peter responds to her – after everything that happened, everything he learned tonight, Peter speaking Russian barely even registered. He watched them for a moment and felt a bit like he was intruding on a private conversation, even if he had no idea what they were saying. Even not understanding a word they said, it was pretty obvious to him when Peter told her what happened – Natasha went from Concerned Spider-Mom™ to Murderous Assassin in an instant, and Peter rambled quickly in an odd mix of Russian and English until she calmed down and pulled him into another crushing hug.

Flash stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned away from the scene in front of him. Looking up the huge well manicured lawn toward the house where the party was still going, he noticed a few drunk teens gossiping and snapping pictures of the private moment and frowned. He stepped forward, hoping to block their direct view of the embracing heroes. The last thing he wanted was for Peter to have more to deal with at school Monday than he already would.

Him stepping forward like that brought Natasha’s attention to him. She reluctantly let go of her kid, directing him to get in the car, before turning to Flash. He took a moment to take her in. At first glance, she looked completely unshaken, but he noticing that her red hair was in a damp ponytail and she was wearing sweats instead of a properly put together outfit; she had obviously left in a hurry when she got Peter’s message.

“Thank you.” She was watching Peter get in the warm car as she said it, but even without really seeing her face he felt how sincere she was being.

“You’re welcome?” His face flushed and he awkwardly looked down at his feet. “I mean, I wasn’t going to just.. let it happen? But uh, I didn’t do much? All I did was spook the guy and help Pete out of the house. I had no clue what to do for him once we got out here. I just sent you a text and let him talk... He’s so fucking strong, y’know? I don't think I could handle half the shit he's been through.”

Natasha nodded. “I do. He doesn’t seem to think so but he really is.” They both glanced at Peter who was nervously looking out the car windows and fidgeting the sleeves of his borrowed sweater. Her gaze was soft in a way that reminded him of how May looked at Peter. “Do you want to come back with us? Pete asked me if you could.” His surprise must have shown on his face. “The tower might be full of heroes, but __you__ saved him tonight kid. He'd feel safer with you and his family around him... And it __almost__ makes up for the shit you put him through before you pulled your head out of your ass.”

The reminder of what he was like just a year ago put a bit of a damper on the feeling he got from her telling him he made Peter feel safe. Her tone was teasing though, so he offered a sheepish grin and nodded. “I’ll just need to text my mom on the way to let her know I’m okay.”

Natasha told him to get in the back with her kid and got in the front seat. She asked FRIDAY to start the car and got them out of the far to perfect looking neighbourhood.

She kept glancing at the boys in her rearview mirror and sighing to herself. It was pretty obvious to her that the teens had had at least a couple drinks, and she’d have to talk to Peter about lying about where he was spending the night, but she would give him some time to heal from this first. She didn’t want Peter to think even for a moment that she was placing any of the blame on him.

If anything, Natasha was so proud of him for texting her tonight. A few months into knowing Peter she had told him that he could always ask her for help if he needed out of a bad situation and that she wouldn't judge or ask questions. She honestly hadn’t thought the stubborn kid would take her up on it. She was happy to know he trusted her with something like this and that he wasn't trying to hide what happened. She would honour Pete’s wish to keep May and Tony in the dark until they got home, but only because she was going to make sure Skip was taken care of. In return for keeping this quiet, and eventually having to listen to a lecture about doing so, she was definitely going to make sure Peter spent some time with his therapist.

While they waited at a red light she watched Peter scratch at the blue and purple bruises around his neck with obviously shaking hands. Seeing how drained her sweet little spider looked – with the messed up hair, healing bruises, and tear stained face – made her chest ache, but Natasha was glad that the kid was healing quickly. Hopefully, it would help the mental wounds heal a bit faster if he didn’t have to look at the physical evidence of what happened for weeks like normal people would.

Natasha gave full control of the car to FRIDAY and pulled out her phone - the one not connected to Stark’s network. The last thing she needed was Tony to get notified if she started researching Skip. She used some of her more morally dubious connections to find the man. Unless Peter wanted her to stay with him tonight, she planned on finding Skip and making sure that Peter never had to worry about him again. And if Peter _did_ want her to stay home? Well, she knew the number of a mercenary who hated nothing more than people who hurt kids and loved Peter like a little brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Does Natasha (or Wade) kill Skip? Thats up for you to decide - use your imagination lol.
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or a kudos! 
> 
> If you liked this let me know, because I have a second part for this planned for my next square - nightmares. 
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt for my card! You can find my card on my tumblr here: [verybi-verytired](https://verybi-verytired.tumblr.com/post/183638076252/anyone-got-any-spider-man-related-prompts-for-any)


End file.
